Mistakes
by DreamWeaver2121
Summary: Later when Lucy was yelling at him for burning half the town and losing a portion of their reward money, he'd remind her that his mistakes are what led him to her in the first place. One-shots ranging from romance to angst and everything in between!
1. Mistakes

Natsu Dragneel was never one to dwell on his mistakes. He figured, the damage was done so learn something if you can then move on. There was one mistake that he will forever be grateful for though, and as he watched his beautiful blond partner save his ass for the umpteenth time that week, he couldn't help but feel like maybe he owed Krov a beer.

Mistakenly listening to his tip was what had Natsu in Hargeon that fateful day where he'd met Lucy for the very first time. It hadn't been enough that the girl was good to look at, she'd also been generous enough to buy a stranger dinner just for breaking a simple attraction spell.

From that day forward, his entire life had revolved around a spunky blond in short skirts who had a stubborn streak that could give the dragon slayer a run for his money. As he watched Lucy shift between her star dresses before landing the final crippling blow to the monster they'd been facing, a smirk stole across his face. He definitely owed Krov a beer, and later when Lucy was yelling at him for burning half the town and losing a portion of their reward money, he'd remind her that his mistakes are what led him to her in the first place.

* * *

Hey guys!

This is my first posting in a long time, this is not a serious story it's just something that I felt like doing for a while now. I'm looking to do a one shot based story, based in prompts that I find, or ones that you send me. Updates will probably be sporatic, I work full time and I have a new baby at home but I like to write as a way to clear my head so I hope you all enjoy and I look forward to hearing from you soon!

Signed,

Dream


	2. Exotic

If Lucy had to describe the way Natsu looked, she wouldn't use the more traditional words associated with a man's appearance. Being a word smith such as herself, you'd think she'd have the wherewithal to come up with something more substantial than "exotic", but that's just what he was. Exotic, like the dragon who raised him, and absolutely nothing like the men she usually went for.

He was handsome sure, with his angular face, tanned skin, broad shoulders and hair that looked like he'd just rolled out of bed. He never dressed to impress, and always had a smile on his admittedly luscious lips. And his voice, oh his voice! Deep and soothing with a touch of wickedness when he teased her. All in all, he was wild, exotic, like some creature you'd waited your lifetime to see.

He lacked the refined sophistication of the men she was generally attracted to, his hair was never brushed, he didn't even own a suit, and had never been on a date that didn't involve fishing or chasing monsters.

When he looked at her though, there was so much fire, so much passion and tenderness that she started to realize that beneath all those superficial layers that she found herself attracted to in other men, they could never hold a flame to the kind of person Natsu was.

So maybe exotic was the right word, because she'd never seen a man like him before.


	3. Flame

**A/N: I woke up this morning with messages that this story had people following it! Completely made my day, Thank you!**

Lucy often found herself easily distracted when it came to her fiery partner in crime. He was mesmerizing to watch, like a flame that had gotten out of control; destructive in its beauty.

The naturally mischievous man-child could never sit still, always had to be moving with his hands in everything, wild like the tendrils of a fire reaching for the next thing to ignite.

When he fought his ferocity reminded her of a blazing inferno, intent only on its own goals and burning up everything in its path.

When he smiled it was like being near a campfire, brilliant and fun.

Late at night when he lay next to her he reminded her of a burning candle, warm and glowing while at ease.

Finding herself once again enthralled by the living flame next to her, she supposed there were worse things to catch her attention.

 **This one was a little short, but I'm proud of how it turned out!**

 **Let me know what you think, and if you have any prompts for me to write about!**

 **~Dream**


	4. Bruises

Bruises were never a new thing for Natsu. As a Fairy Tale mage, it was expected to get a little beat up, therefore the bruises on his skin never bothered him. Bruises on Lucy's skin though, those sent a fire through his veins that had his blood singing, but whether it was in anger or pride, well that depended on how she got them.

Knowing how much Lucy used to hate anything that marred her perfect skin, he enjoyed watching how she wore them. No longer going out of her way to cover them with make-up and strategically placed clothing, instead letting them be a symbol of strength and her willingness to fight for what's right. They became badges of honor, ones she wore damn well.

Even beaten and bloody after a battle she was breathtaking to watch, and seeing her stand later on proudly showing her war wounds, he felt that fierce rush of pride enter his system and it was a miracle that he managed to keep his hands to himself. Then she'd move, and her shirt would rise and peeking out from the waistband of her skirt were bruises in the shape of finger prints and that pride would turn into possessive satisfaction.

In bed together at night just the two of them Natsu would admit to himself he never liked seeing Lucy hurt, but he could respect the reasons behind them. In the meantime, if he showed a little more affection to the bruises she still kept hidden from view, well no one could really blame him for that.

 **Meh.**

 **Not quite sure how I feel about this one. Its been a bad day so I just needed to write something.**

 **Let me know what you think!**

 **also, send me prompts!**

 **Thanks!**

 **~Dream**


	5. Control

**This is for the lovely Bakers28, who requested the prompt of Lucy coming home from a bad date!**

Lucy Heartfillia will be the first to admit that she has control issues. Growing up where her every whim, thought, and desire was dictated by her father, she often found herself rebelling against anything someone told her to do.

Or not to do, in this case. She knew it was a bad idea to take Sal up on his date, but when Natsu had forbidden her from going out with him she'd seen red. How dare he tell her what to do? So, she'd gone on the date, and it had been just as horrible as she thought It would be. Sal was handsy, rude, and seemed to think he was in charge of her decisions for the night! Who in their right mind decides to order food for someone of the first date? Without consulting said person? The icing on the cake was when he cancelled her order for dessert, insisting that she needed to watch her waistline.

She insisted he buy a blow-up doll, because that's the only way he'd get a woman into his bed.

Storming home she let the door slam shut behind her, fuming about how horrible the date was and even more angry at Natsu for putting her in a position where she felt she had to go. She had half a mind to go find the irritating pinkette and give him a dressing down as well.

Only to find that said fiery mage was in fact in her home already, alone, and sitting in the dark. Against her better judgement, she went right on telling him where he can stick his demands. She was a grown woman capable of making her own decisions and did not need someone telling her what to do. Maybe she should have stopped her rant when she felt the temperature in the room rise with Natsu's anger, but maybe another part of her pushed him on purpose, hoping that he'd snap.

They'd been hovering around the growing tension between them for years now, and when he pushed her against the wall and masterfully fused his mouth to hers she couldn't help but think that maybe it was ok to let Natsu be in control every now and then.

 **This one was longer than my others, but I like how it turned out. A part of me would like to think that these two would get together by confessing their feelings, but Natsu is a man of action, so this seemed more plausible.**

 **Let me know what you think!**

 **~Dream**


	6. seduction

Lucy was mesmerizing to watch, Natsu noted while lounging in their bed one night. The way she moved, the way she spoke, and the way she fought. He loved to watch her move around the house as she got undressed. For all her claims of seductive womanly wiles, she seemed to have no clue how effortlessly seductive she truly was.

The way she moved around the room while getting ready for bed, she starts to unbutton her top, then something would distract her, and she'd stand there with her top half open biting her lip, hip cocked to the side and long blond hair brushing along her shoulder and partially covering his view of her. The gentle slope of her neck, her sharp collarbone that he loved to bite, and her beautifully clad breasts all exposed for his eyes to drink in as she fiddled with whatever had caught her attention.

Then she'd get back to the task at hand, and remove her shirt completely, place her belt with her keys and whip on her vanity then loose the skirt. Standing in her lingerie, she gently raises one foot onto the chair and begins taking off those thigh high stockings he loved so much, and he wonders how he got so fucking lucky to have this gorgeous creature as his own. Then she'd meet his eyes through the mirror, and those perfect red lips would quirk up into a sly smile and suddenly he's off the bed and following her into the bathroom, lips fused together and clothes falling away as the steam clouds the air.

He certainly loved watching her take everything off, but he loved helping her do it more.

 **just a real quick upload since it's been a little while. Like I said before, I have a new baby at home so writing has to take a back seat, but I'll try and post as often as I can. I didn't really have time to edit this either, so please forgive that as well!**

 **Let me know what you think!**

 **~Dream**


	7. Anger

Natsu did everything with intensity. He fought ferociously, protected fearlessly, and loved bruisingly. He was a very physical man, something Lucy had to learn quickly when they had first started dating. He didn't say, "I love you," in the traditional sense. He preferred to show her with bruising kisses, and bite marks beneath her clothing. He showed his love by relentlessly bringing her pleasure, the heat and passion of their coupling making her feel so very warm and protected.

He was a slave to his emotions. His actions ruled by the things he felt, so clearly written on his expressive face. His eyes a window to his soul.

Which is why, in the throws of a screaming argument in her living room, Lucy was not surprised to find that when Natsu reached the end of his rope and was no longer able to argue, he resorted to what he new best: physical action. Lucy was the wordsmith, he was good with his hands.

After their first round of angry sex-- because lovemaking was too tame a word for what they had done-- and he was kissing away the bruises on her skin refusing to let her treat the deep cuts she had left on his shoulders and biceps; Natsu apologized for overreacting to Lucy putting herself in danger. Lucy, too tired to keep up her righteous anger apologized for being stubborn and not taking his feelings into consideration.

Their second round of lovemaking was far less aggressive, intent on healing instead of dominating. As Natsu rung every ounce of pleasure he could from her body, Lucy thanked the heavens for Natsu being so bad with words.


	8. Lust

The first time they made love, it was nothing like Lucy has expected it to be. From all of her readings and uncomfortable talks with overly intoxicated girlfriends, Lucy had expected there to be a bit of a learning curve when it came to virgin men getting the hang of pleasing a woman. Given Natsu's less than stellar track record with learning new concepts, Lucy was more than prepared for their first time to be less than spectacular.

She should have known that Natsu never conformed to the status quo. Thinking back on it, Lucy probably shouldn't have been as surprised as she was given how physical of a man Natsu was. She did not however anticipate how thoroughly excellent Natsu was at controlling his body and her's. He was by no means a "three pump chump," like Canna had so eloquently put it when referring to what Lucy should expect from an inexperienced guy. He was a man of action, he worked best with his hands and followed his instincts more than his common sense and said instincts set him up to be a very passionate, attentive, mischievous lover.

Expecting the night to end relatively quickly, she was more than surprised to find that Natsu was just as cunning in bed as he was in battle, and she was the thing that needed conquering. Taking her to heights of pleasure she never knew existed, with hooded eyes and rough hands. His gruff voice full of gravel and lust whispering in her ear as he rung every last ounce of pleasure from her body before he finally took his own.

It was a night that Lucy never wanted to forget, and one she had fun giggling and blushing about with the girls at the next drunken sleepover. If Natsu knew what all the sly smirks and congratulatory fives were about the next day, he didn't show it. But if he happened to get back at Lucy by teasing her until the brink of madness later that night, well, no one ever accused him of being a saint, and Lucy certainly wasn't complaining.

 **It's been a minute since I've posted. just a quick little blurb for tonight, but at least it's something!** **Thanks to all my wonderful reviewer's! I really enjoy getting the comments and requests, even if I don't get a chance to respond directly. You are much appreciated!** **As always, enjoy and let me know what you think!** **~Dream**


	9. Confessions

**This is for the lovely MasterGuildars who requested a story of Natsu confessing to Lucy. I'm so sorry this has taken so long, end of summer and new baby makes for crazy mommy! Not entirely sure how I feel about this one, but I kept you waiting long enough!**

 **let me know what you think!**

 **~Dream**

It had been a long day, in Lucy's opinion. Their job to take down a group of bandits had been relatively easy, and their location didn't require travel by automobile, so she'd been fully expecting the trip to be a good one. It had, until one of the bandits got the drop on her during the battle. Thrown back and pinned against a tree, Lucy found a hand on her thigh and rotten breath in her face as the prick leered at her.

"Such a pretty little doll," he'd said. "A useless little thing to bring along to a fight, fire breath must love you sitting on his face to put up with your weakness."

Lucy remembered scowling at the cockroach of a man, his hand sliding higher up her thigh as she reached for her keys, ready to summon cancer to slice this guy to pieces when Natsu gave an unholy growl and ripped the man away from her.

Lucy watched where she'd slumped to the ground as her pink haired partner mercilessly beat the man into the dirt. The excited smile usually on his face during a fight nowhere to be seen as his fists turned bloody and the bandit lost consciousness. Lucy remembered grabbing Natsu around the waist and pulling him back with all her strength lest he kill the man.

That was hours ago, and they'd long since dropped the bandits at the town and collected their reward. Yet, Natsu's black mood hadn't gone away. As they settled around the fire he made, Lucy sitting on her mat with her legs folded beneath her she regarded her oldest friend. Sometime between Hargeon and Alverez he'd grown up without her noticing, he was taller than her now by more than a head, his shoulders were broader, and his face had lost its childhood softness leaving behind a chiseled face with sharp handsome features. In some ways she'd always known he was good looking, she probably wouldn't have trusted him as much when they first met if he hadn't been, but his eyes were what had changed the most. They'd always been expressive, always flickering with emotion. They were harder now, no less mischievous, but they seemed to track her like a predator calculating as he watched her every move. It was a little unnerving, and very arousing, a point that she would never acknowledge unless in the safety of her bedroom under cover of darkness.

Now they held a rage inside she wasn't sure she understood. He hadn't talked to her since the battle, hardly speaking to anyone in the town when they dropped the bandits off, not even to boast which was the most startling. Sighing, the blonde watched her partner intently stripping the bark of a twig for a few moments before voicing her concern. "What's wrong, Natsu?"

His green eyes met hers for a moment before returning to his task. "I want you to sit on my face." He rumbled.

Eyes wide and ignoring the shot of unadulterated lust that shot to her core, Lucy could merely gape at her friend. "That's not an appropriate thing to say, especially when you don't know what it means." She huffed, cheeks pink as she fought her body's reaction to his misguided confession.

"I know exactly what it means, Lucy." When had his voice gotten so gravely?

"You can't just say that to a friend! How do you even know what that means? It's not like I've ever seen you seek out girls in that way!" Not knowing what to do Lucy reverted to her safe mode of shouting and denial.

"Are you asking that for real? 'cause I don't think you're actually wanting an answer to that." He inquired, eyes meeting her across the fire as a smirk settled across his lips. "And I didn't say it to a friend, I said it to you."

Anger welled in her chest as the blonde took his words in the worse possible way, "Not a friend?" She scoffed. "You don't get to say awful things like that to me, and I'll be damned if I'm going to be reverted to some booty call now that your balls finally decided to drop."

In a huff she got to her feet and left the clearing, not entirely sure where she was going but letting her anger consume her as she blindly walked in whichever direction would get her away from that fire, and those glowing green eyes of his. How dare he! Insinuate that after all these years they weren't friends? That they hadn't nearly died for each other, that he hadn't promised her they'd be together forever?

She knew she was probably being a crazy, she's never known Natsu to be intentionally mean, but damnit, the last person she expected to proposition her in such a lewd way was her best friend! Her very innocent, naïve best friend whose eyes had sparkled as if he knew something she didn't. It made her feel debased, and like she didn't really know Natsu as well as she thought she did. With that final thought, she let the tears fall, not noticing the figure lurking behind her as she sat down as the bank of the river.

In retrospect, Lucy figured she should have known something was up sooner. Natsu had always told her to be careful when the forest goes silent, and at that exact moment, not a sound could be heard, and she started to regret her hasty decision to run away in a huff.

You just had to be dramatic didn't you, Lucy? She thought to herself as she backed into the rocky cliff, covering her back as she scanned her surroundings. Bringing her whip out she studied the darkened tree line, noting the hair that stood on end as she felt something sinister catch her in its sights. She really shouldn't have wandered off, hadn't they just been warned about dark mages sometimes using the woods as cover? Why hadn't she insisted on getting a hotel room, she could have just kicked Natsu out and locked the door. She could be soaking in a nice hot bath right now crying her eyes out and wallowing in her missery, but no she was stuck on her own miles into the forest and had thrown a hissy fit and insulted her best friend before walking away. To be fair, he had insulted her first, but she was usually the mature one between the two of them and Natsu had never been known for his diplomacy.

Mavis, she really needed a drink.

Rustling to her left had her back stiffening as a sickening cackle started to fill the air around her, "Well aren't you just a delectable little ray of sunshine." A voice croaked from the tree line. A figure immerged of a man in long robes and a hooded cloak shadowing most of his face, from what was showing though she could tell her was old. A walking figure from a villains' cliché, she rolled her eyes. Couldn't these guys get the least bit original with their looks?

Lucy sized the old man up, repressing a shiver as his gaze never left her cleavage. She could feel the magic coming off him, not nearly as strong as Erza, Gray, or Natsu, but strong enough to pose a threat.

That was ok though, because she was still pretty pissed and could use the excuse to break stuff. Extending the whip in her right hand, Lucy cocked her hip and put on her haughtiest 'I'm better than you' princess look. "So original, I've never heard that one before." Her voice dripped with sarcasm as she flipped her hair over her shoulder. Creeps like this were a dime a dozen, and if she couldn't talk them into respecting her, then she'd beat it into them. She'd long given up the roll of damsel in distress.

The man moved forward, a lascivious smile on his lips as he sized her up, "OH, the bitch has bite, does she? I can fix that." He smirked as his hands sparked a vicious magenta color, throwing a magic attack directly at Lucy.

Anticipating the move, Lucy dodged the attack before sending her whip flying towards his chest. The wizard couldn't deflect well, which confirmed Lucy's suspicions: Like her his magic was for long range battle, not hand to hand. Luckily, Lucy had gotten stronger in that area since learning to use her star dresses. Quickly shifting into her cancer dress, she continued her melee attack, staying close enough that he couldn't use his magic well. Dancing around his attacks as she continued to push him towards the water's edge. One final knee to the chest had the man flying backwards into the water where the river rapids quickly washed him down stream.

Releasing her dress, Lucy was just contemplating going after the guy to make sure he didn't drown when clapping from behind her caught her attention. Natsu leaned against a tree, with a smirk on his face and a single sharp incisor peeking out between his lips, "That was fucking great." He praised, his eyes holding a light she hadn't seen in them before: lust.

Huffing she quickly turned back to the water and saw that the old wizard had hauled himself up onto the bank a few yards down from them before running away into the trees. Well, that's one less thing on her plate.

Lucy turned and ignored Natsu as she made her way back to camp…at least where she thought camp was. Natsu groaned as he followed behind her, "seriously we need to talk."

"You've talked enough already, I'm not in the mood to be insulted anymore."

Grabbing her elbow, he stopped the blonde in her tracks and turned her towards him. She ducked her head avoiding his eyes as he gently caged her against a nearby tree. "Look at me Luce."

She refused.

"Ok fine," He sighed before straightening his spine. "What I said earlier came out wrong. Actually, it wasn't even supposed to come out at all."

The blonde glanced up to find Natsu nervously running his hands through his unruly hair. "I was pissed off, and then you asked what was wrong and I didn't know how to answer you, so I panicked and said the first thing I was thinking of."

"And you just happened to be thinking about me sitting on your face?"

"Well…" He trailed off, color staining his cheeks as he avoided her eyes.

The silence was uncomfortable as it stretched on between them before Lucy finally decided that her curiosity outweighed her anger. "I didn't know you had thoughts like that," She said softly, a blush coloring her cheeks a rosy red.

Letting out a strangled groan Natsu mumbled, "fuck it." Before taking a deep breath. "Of course I have thoughts like that. You're fucking gorgeous, and funny, and so damned weird that I never know if I'm coming or going with you. I didn't mean to make you think we weren't friends or that I saw you like some sex toy, I just meant that you and I have always been different kinds of friends, something more."

Lucy could only stare as the green-eyed man in front of her rambled, not daring to hope that he was saying what she desperately wanted him to say. Natsu cursed again, "this is coming out all wrong!" He gestured wildly before huffing. "I love you! I have for a long time, but I knew you just wanted friends and a family so that's what I gave you, I didn't think you'd want anything more and to be honest I wasn't sure I was ready for anything either. Lately it's started changing, after future Lucy died, and you rewrote that book for me it really kicked my ass into gear and I realized that I wanted more than to just be your friend. I didn't know how to bring it up and then I was always fucking hard around you and then I couldn't stop thinking about having sex with you and I didn't want you to think that was all I wanted from you, but that guy earlier today said all those rotten things about us together and I just saw red. Then you asked me why I was so angry, and I didn't want to confess to you when I was so pissed off, so I panicked and…here we are now."

Lucy gaped at her best friend, trying to process everything he was saying to her. He loved her? He thought she was beautiful? He didn't want to push her? When had her hotheaded dragon become so mature? As he grew more and more agitated she realized he was waiting for her to say something, cutting him off mid ramble she threw her arms around the pinkette and slanted her mouth against his.

The reaction was instant, his arms tightened around her waist and she found herself pushed back against the tree as he dominated the kiss. It was like he lit her on fire from the inside out, spreading from her heart to her finger and toes in a dizzying array of colors. The feel of his strong arms wrapped around her and the hard muscles of his chest pressed against hers was stealing her breath. She broke away at the last minute, filling her lungs with air as Natsu's lips descended on her throat. "Does this mean you feel the same way?" He asked before nipping her collar bone.

"Yes," she groaned, pushing herself more firmly against him, desperate for him not to stop the wonderful feelings he was eliciting.

"Say it," he growled, nipping her ear and grinding his hips into her.

Lucy gasped at the sensation, momentarily forgetting his request. "What?" she questioned in a daze.

"Say, 'Natsu I love you and I want to sit on your face'."

She gasped in outrage before hauling back and punching the laughing dragon slayer in the shoulder, "You Jerk! We were having a moment!" The blonde pouted as Natsu continued laughing, her embarrassment leaving her as she took in his handsome face, so care free and joyful. She really did love this dork.

Stepping back up and standing on her toes, Lucy wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders again and kissed him sweetly, lingering for just a moment before pulling back and looking him in the eyes. "I Love you, Natsu Dragneel."

His eyes lit up as she pecked him on the lips once more before slipping up to his ear and whispering, "And I'd love to sit on your face."

With that, the smirking blonde sauntered off towards the camp with a very excited dragon slayer on her heels.


	10. secrets

The guild found it funny that Natsu and Lucy seemed to think they were hiding their new physical relationship so well.

It was not true.

It started off subtly, less of Natsu cocking off, Lucy sitting on the same side of the table as Natsu instead of across. Lucy started wearing clothes that didn't show her midriff and upper thighs and Natsu seemed less antsy. It was a good effort on their part, because they already acted so much like a couple that if their actions weren't so very costly, they probably would have gotten away with it.

As soon as Natsu turned his attentions to his girlfriend, all that pent-up energy of his seemed to find a new outlet. Something that was painfully obvious when their 'in case of Natsu' damage fund stopped being overdrawn every month. Even though everyone knew they were sleeping together—Wendy coming back from her impromptu visit to Lucy's red faced and muttering how she didn't know Natsu was so bossy, and how she'd never be able to look at them again confirming it—Natsu and Lucy were not aware of everyone else knowing.

That is, until Laxus came back from a mission, took one look at the undamaged guild hall and promptly asked, "How long have you two been fucking?"


	11. deception

Mirajane Strauss was a very conniving person, prone to schemes of all manner. She was an observer, playing her pieces when she saw an opening and watching as they all fell into place, which is why she was a little irritated with herself for not catching onto the relationship between Natsu and Lucy sooner.

Sure, she had jokingly made comments just to get a rise out of Lucy and to see how Natsu would react, but she hadn't really thought either of them knew anything about physical relationships. Until Lucy started showing up in high neck clothing, and longer skirts. At first Mira chalked it up to Lucy having moved on from rebelling against her father and thought nothing more of it.

She didn't seem to be acting differently around Natsu, and he certainly wasn't acting any weirder than usual; they'd been friends for years, both now in their mid twenties, if anything were going to happen between them it would have already, right? Yet Lucy never dated; not the oddest thing Lucy had ever done, but still for a woman who had longed for a passionate romance when she was seventeen she certainly gave up on that dream pretty quickly. Understandable given the fight with Zeref, but that had been done for nearly two years now, so why hadn't she started accepting those dates she was always asked on?

Mira's second clue that she was missing something was when Laxus came back with the thunder tribe. As soon as he walked through the door his nose wrinkled in disgust as he made his way towards the bar. When asked what was wrong, he responded that there were, "some things he never needed to know about people" and he's "never hated his nose or imagination so much before." Leaving the baffled barmaid with a fleeting glance at the fire dragon Slayer and the blushing blond currently arguing with him.

After that, Mira really started to watch those two and was surprised she never caught on sooner. The way Natsu touched Lucy was neither friendly nor brotherly, it was possessive in every way: a hand low on her back, fingers lingering just a little longer than necessary, standing too close to the blonde, invading her space and doing everything in his power to make her blush.

The blushing, too! What Mira thought was out of anger was actually out of arousal! Lucy never stood a chance with the way Natsu looked at her, as if he would have no problem ripping her clothes off and taking her then and there, audience be damned. They were heated enough to make mirajane warm from across the room.

How had she missed how much Natsu had grown up? Where she used to see a little boy now stood a well grown man. His grin was less childish and more predatory. His mischievous eyes following Lucy's movements across the room spoke of an intimacy Mira hadn't caught before. She felt like a voyeur, but not enough that it made her stop on her quest to finally get them to admit their relationship. Which is how she found herself here, outside the back of the fairy tail guildhall, creeping around the corner after following the two bickering mages, just in time to see Natsu grip Lucy around the waist and settle her against the wall whispering something that made the blonde scowl before he fused his mouth to hers in a heated kiss that left little to the imagination.

With a burning face and more information than she ever wanted to know about two of her closest friends, Mira slunk back in to the bar hoping to distract herself from the images seared into her brain. Only to be met by the large blonde behemoth, smirking on the other side of the door, "I told you one day your snooping would get you into trouble."

 **I'm back! sorry it's been so long since I've posted anything. It was a combination of writers block and children.**

 **Anyway, let me know what you think!**

 **dream**


	12. diary entry 1

I feel you, the heat of your body surrounding mine.

Your hands between my legs, long fingers delving into my moist heat, the heady rasp of your calluses on my soft skin.

The deep growl of your voice in my ear as I climb that peak, higher and higher until I'm falling, shattering into an inferno of stardust and fireworks.

It feels like hours before my soul re-enters my body.

Then I wake up.

But you're not here.

You're never here.

why did you leave me, Natsu?


	13. Journey

**Hello, hello! Here's another install of "Mistakes". I just wanted to take this time to thank my reviewers and those who have sent me PM's. I may not get a chance to respond directly but I notice you and I greatly appreciate the feed back! I had just enough time to write it and do some basic editing before baby woke up, hope you enjoy!**

 **~Dream**

He didn't know what the fuck was wrong with him; he'd never reacted to Lucy this strongly before. It'd been becoming increasingly harder to focus around her ever since returning from his year long journey, her scent was like a drug that he'd be glad to OD on, had been from day one. Now though, he wanted to wrap her up and smother her scent with his, let every fucker know that she belonged to him, something he knew Lucy would take offence to. She wasn't a thing to be owned, if she wanted something she went for it but it was always her decision; Mavis she was so fucking stubborn sometimes.

He thought he'd been doing pretty well, all things considered. Obviously he continued pushing boundaries with her, knowing that if she truly had a problem with it she'd tell him. Then she'd gone an gotten captured, and he was already pissed that some lacky fuck had taken control of his mind and he'd nearly hurt Lucy in the he'd found her chained up, vulnerable and on display like every one of his fantasies he'd never admit to having about her. Looking like his own princess ready for the taking, and his dragon was chomping at the bit to take her, claim her, sink inside her and never come out. The scene was enough to make him go mad but then she looked at him, the slight scent of fear still coming off her but absolute trust in her eyes, and he'd nearly lost it then and there.

Thankfully what's-his-face came back into the picture before he could act on those impulses, and he had a whole new fire burning in his belly. His rage at nearly hurting the person he loves most in the world, coupled with the pent up need he now had around her all became fuel as he beat the tar out of the man who nearly took it all away. The fight didn't last nearly long enough for his liking, and they were now back at the hotel for the night. All that pent up frustration kept a steady thrum of heat coursing beneath his skin; his fingers itching to get his hands on her and never let go.

God's he was so fucking screwed when it came to her and it seemed to be getting worse. He didn't know what to do, he knew Lucy would have an answer but he was terrified that the answer would be to see each other less, and the thought nearly tore his heart from his chest. He'd rather suffer in silence than run the risk of her leaving him.

Natsu was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't notice the blond making her way towards him, it was late into the night and the stars were gorgeous but she couldn't seem to take her eyes of the man in front of her. Leaned back casually against the wall, knees up with arms dangling between his splayed thighs gave her the perfect profile to appreciate just how strong he looked. Muscles coiled and jaw locked, he looked ready to pounce, and she really wanted to be his prey.

"Hey stranger," Lucy's voice came out more breathy than she'd intended. "You never came to bed." She murmured, sitting down next to him. He held out an arm and she gladly snuggled into him, letting his natural heat hold off the slight chill in the air.

She flushed in happiness when he skimmed his nose across her temple, seeming to breathe her in just as she was doing to him. His natural smokey scent always warmed her from the inside out, simultaneously sending her heart racing and easing her mind. She knew they were on the precipice of something, had know her feelings for a long time and she desperately hoped she was right about his feelings for her. She'd accepted her love for him a long time ago and had been content to let them flourish naturally and let him come to her on his own terms.

Then he'd left and taken her heart with him; she wasn't entirely sure she was ready to give it up again. If she was right and Natsu did return her feelings then he needed to come to her. She'd spent a full year chasing any lead she could on him, it was his turn to do the chasing.

Contented for the time being she snuggled closer to her best friend, listening to his, breathing as she waited for him to voice his thoughts. It was a while later when he'd nearly rendered her comatose with his fingers running through her hair, that he finally spoke.

"You've got me so twisted up inside," his voice rumbling in his chest as he pulled her tighter against him. The gravely baritone had a note in it that had her perking awake right away.

"What do you mean?" She whispered, not daring to speak any louder in case she broke this bubble of peace around them.

"I mean that you are everything to me; you're my family and I love you. I thought it was the same way I love everyone in fairy tale, then I went away for a year and found out more about Igneel. I got stronger, I accepted who I was and I came back. It was all so different with you, you were still my best friend but suddenly I wanted more. I didn't just want you as Lucy 'my best friend' I wanted you as mine, completely."

Lucy's heart pounded wildly in her chest, throat clogged with emotion and hope.

"I want everything with you," He continued, his magical fingers still playing with her hair. "I want to wake up with you every morning, I want to go to bed with you in my arms every night. I want it to be our house and our bed, and I want kids someday, and I never want to stop going on adventures with you. I want you to be mine and mine alone."

At this point Lucy had tears gently streaming down her face, her heart so full it could burst. She buried her face in his neck, giving the scar there a gentle kiss as she soaked in just what he was saying. A moment later when she had herself under control she pulled back, laughing she wiped her eyes and joked, "You just want the excuse to see me naked."

Natsu's face split into a wicked grin, "That's definitely a perk, and after all the discomfort you've caused me I plan on paying you back." He laughed at her incredulous look.

"Ever since I came back I haven't had any control over my dick when I'm around you. It's like I'm going through puberty all over again!" He groaned dropping his head back dramatically.

Lucy couldn't contain her laughter, falling on her back and clutching her stomach in hysterics. Natsu, slightly embarrassed at having spilled that particular piece to her pounced, fingers going to her sides causing the blonde to squirm from the onslaught.

"Uncle, Uncle!" The stellar mage gasped, turning on her side to face her pink haired partner as she caught her breath. "For the record," She whispered after a couple minutes of peaceful silence. "I want all of that with you, too."

Natsu's head turned to her sharply before a grin split across his face, "Even the naked sexy times?"

She rolled her eyes good naturedly, "Even the naked sexy times."

Natsu gave a loud woop before pouncing on her again, smothering her face and neck with kisses before gently biting her pulse point, causing a whimper to escape the blonde's lips. Emerald eyes sparkling he gave her another chaste kiss before pulling away. "I Love you, ya weirdo."

The smile she gave him was even more stunning than the sun that was starting to rise behind them. Her chocolate eyes scrunching with her smile, glittering in the pre-morning light. "I love you too, idiot."

 **So, what did you think? Let me know in the comments!**

 **Don't forget to send requests as well!**

 **I'm currently working on a Miraxus one-shot, so hopefully I'll have that one out soon.**

 **Love always,**

 **Dream**


	14. Caught

**This is for the wonderful MorriganFae, who requested some miraxus goodness. This is actually the first lemon I've ever written, so let me know what you think!**

 **~Dream**

She didn't know how she'd gotten into this situation, and with the wonderful way the blonde man between her thighs was working her exposed core, she didn't much care. She quivered as Laxus did something particularly skilled with his tongue, biting back a moan as she tried to close her legs against the overstimulation only for the blonde behemoth to force her knees back down to the table.

Looking down the length of her body she caught those predatory eyes watching her as he continued to tease her into mindlessness.

"Oooh God!" She keened as he thrust one of his long fingers into her tight channel, grunting at how tight she really was. Fuck this woman was something else, her long white hair hanging over the edge of the desk with the long skirt of her dress pushed up over her hips, those luscious long legs of hers spread for him and her bare core glistening with arousal. Color him surprised when he first pushed up her skirt to find her without panties, but he figured the little she devil hadn't really changed that much from that rebellious little girl who used to moon over him when she wasn't causing trouble.

Catching her cerulean eyes as he added another finger, watching her face flush with pleasure as her head fell back against the table. Mavis, if Gramps knew what they were doing in his office he'd probably burn the fucking place down. "God's Laxus!" She moaned, hips rising in time with his thrusting fingers before she tensed, mouth open in a silent cry as the waves of pleasure he'd been building in her crested and washed through her.

Helping her ride through the waves of her orgasm, Laxus started unbuckling his belt, kissing up Mira's stomach as he made his was to her mouth. Capturing her lips in a heated kiss as she came down from her high, eyes hazy as he sent her one of his dazzling smiles.

"Turn around and bend over the desk Mira," she shivered as his deep baritone caressed her ears, starting her heart racing all over again and the need between her legs to throb with renewed vigor.

Following his instructions she got down on wobbly legs before turning and drapering herself across the dark mahogany, gripping the other side of the desk in anticipation. She felt him unzip the back of her dress, the hot hard length of him rubbing against her aching core as he trailed kisses up her spine. His large rough hands holding her hips imobile, "you ready, sweetheart?"

She hummed in agony as she ground her ass against him, hoping to force him into action, but he was in one of his moods today eager to reduce her to a begging, blubbering mess. He always said she looked the most beautiful flushed and out of breath, covered in his scent. A bit barbaric but she loved it all the same.

"You know what I want, Mira." He growled in her ear before gliding his cock between her dripping folds. "Say it. Tell me what you want, like a good girl."

She tried to resist, she really did but when he got like this she just couldn't help herself. He was just so big and dominating and it felt so fucking good to not be in charge for once. To give in and leave her pleasure in his hands; all she had to do was beg. "Please Laxus, just fuck me alrea--!" She hadn't even finished before he'd slid his entire length into her, bottoming out before pulling out again slowly. The exquisite feeling of him rubbing her just the right way made her mindless, her body going slack under his ministrations as she held on for the ride.

Grabbing a fist full of her hair he yanked her head back, caging her in with his other arm and she couldn't hold back her moan when his strong bicep flexed, causing her to clench around his length and sigh dreamily. "I didn't say you could stop begging, princess."

"You are such a bastard," she muttered earning her a powerful thrust in return.

"You love it." He murmured. His lips latched onto her neck as his thrusts came faster and faster. Her breathless moans growing louder and louder, pleading him not to stop as he hit that special spot inside her which quickly had her spiraling out of control. Laxus grunted as she clamped down on him like a vice, lifting her body from the desk his arm wrapped around her waist locking her in place as his finished. Biting into her throat as he pumped the last of his seed into her; just as the office door opened.

"Hey Mira, Cana said I could find you up here. Natsu and I found a job we want--..." the blonde stellar mage stopped in her tracks, the job request in her hand fluttering to the floor and eyes blown wide at the compromising position she found the lightning slay and demon mage in. The pink haired Slayer who followed closely behind Lucy took in the scene with disinterest before turning to the blonde next to him.

"I thought you said we couldn't fuck in the master's office anymore, why do they get to?"

The blonde flushed red, smacking Natsu on the head before storming out if the room, yelling a harsh "idiot!" behind her as she left.

There was a moment of silence after the two Intruders left before Mira suddenly slammed her hands on the table in excitement, "I knew it! Cana owes me so much money!"

She didn't think she'd ever heard Laxus laugh so loud in her entire life. "I fucking love you, you nut."


	15. Dragon

Lucy groaned in agonized need, gripping the grass beneath her as Natsu held her imobile with a bruising grip on her hips. His hot hard length penetrating her over and over again with enough force to leave her breathless, hitting her cervix repeatedly as she tried to hold in her screams.

Her body was sore from the mission they'd just completed, bruised and dirty from the hits she'd taken. The scrapes on her knees should have been unbearable with the way she was kneeling on the forest floor, but none of that made it through the haze of brutal pleasure Natsu was inflicting on her. The feeling only intensifying as he gripped her elbows and lifted her off the ground, the angle changed and he was suddenly hitting that glorious spot inside her that had her seeing heaven and hell all in one blissful haze.

His strong hands gripped her tighter, his pace staying the same brutal tempo as he bit into her shoulder, growls that were more animal than man falling from deep in his chest. It was getting harder and harder to catch her breath and she was so close to nirvana that she could almost taste it, but she knew when he got like this that he wouldn't let her cum until he was good and ready. This was the dragon coming out to play, the side that was awoken during a fight that had him feral and pacing like a caged animal. The side that loved to play predator to her prey.

Hands changing position once again, one going down her stomach to play with the pearl between her legs and the other wrapping around her throat as he lathed kisses and bites up her neck until he was at her ear.

Hand squeezing just enough to cut off blood supply as his voice washed over her. "You fuck me up in the head." His smokey baritone caressed her ear, notching her pleasure up another level leaving her keening for release.

"Oh God, please!" She sobbed, digging her nails deeper into the exposed parts of his arms, relishing in the contraction of the thick muscles as spots of blood started to pool where she broke skin. If it hurt him he didn't show it, merely chuckling in that brimstone covered voice. Even the smell of him pulled her into a haze of lust and euphoria, all raw sexual power and man.

"What do you want sweet girl? You want to cum?"

"Yes, oh God yes! Please, Natsu!"

"Then tell me who you belong to." His playful voice turning dark, cutting like the edge of a blade as his hand moved from her throat to her shoulder anchoring her to him as his pace started to speed up. His other hand idle between her folds as he waited for what he wanted to hear.

"You!" She'd always belonged to him.

She didn't need to see him to know the feral smile he wore across his face. His hand between her legs finally--finally-- moving, pressing down hard on her clit and rotating sharply to the left. She faintly heard him whisper, "good girl." before she succumbed to the tide he'd been building in her; like a bolt of lightning down her spine.

Her usual orgasms were a slow crest that she felt tingling from her head to her toes and left her feeling higher than the heavens. This one was like a sucker punch, almost painful in its intensity as the coil in her abdomen snapped. She could do nothing but black out as the spasms took over, the pleasure overloading her brain momentarily until she was nothing more than a quivering mess in his arms.

She slowly came to, boneless and hazy with her head lolling on his shoulder. The sky above them was a brilliant shade of blue, sending fissures of light through the canopy of trees that left her feeling caught in a fantasy. The man behind her was no dream though, as his grip tightened around her waist and his rhythm became erratic. His lips pressed tightly against her neck as he came, smoke releasing from his mouth as he pumped everything he could between her legs. How he had the strength to keep them both upright she didn't know, but she was grateful nonetheless as the heat from his release sent more shockwaves through her system, leaving her buzzing like she'd been electrocuted and crying out softly.

As the urgency and adrenaline that'd fueled their coupling wore off, Natsu's grip became lighter as he continued to pepper kisses along her back and shoulders, spending extra time on the bite marks and welts. She hummed in appreciation, loving the time spent in his arms feeling warm and safe and satiated. This was always her favorite part, when they were wrapped in each other's arms and the world couldn't touch them.

Turning her face towards him, catching the emerald of his eyes she fell in love all over again. His grin lit up his face as he kissed her lightly on the lips, "love you, Lucy."

She smiled, resting her forehead against his cheek, "I love you too."

 **let me know what you think!**

 **~Dream**


	16. Despair

**Hello all! Real quick here I wanted to let you know that this is NOT a happy one-shot. I wanted to try my hand at horror/angst, but I don't want to make anyone uncomfortable so here is my warning: THIS CONTAINS NON- CONSENSUAL SEX AND TORTURE! If this is triggering for anyone, please refrain from reading this chapter.**

 **Summary: in this world E.N.D. has risen and dispatched of Zeref shortly after winning the war. E.N.D. reigns in this post-apocalyptic world and Lucy is his captive.**

She would have hated this if she weren't so exhausted, if this hadn't been the tune she'd danced to for years. In reality there just wasn't anything left in her to feel anything other than apathy and passing boredom. When did her life change to become this, waiting in limp acceptance as the beast between her legs rutted to completion? His heavy body stilling as he pulsed, sticky liquid rushing out around his cock as he bit into her neck where her mating mark sat on display. Something that used to bring her so much joy, now became a focal point for all of her shame and self hatred.

He rolled to the side, releasing a great breath as he ran his hands through the pink spikes on his head. If she squinted she could almost imagine he was still her husband, but then he'd move to catch her eyes and his obsidian horns would glint in the light and she'd be reminded once again that this was a never ending nightmare and her Natsu was never coming back. Which left only him-- E.N.D.-- the source of all her pain, humiliation, and suffering.

A malicious grin spread across his face, that darkness swirling in his eyes that promised death for those lucky few he didn't decide to toy with. "You're supposed to thank your master for showing you such pleasure, pet."

Lucy rolled out of the bed, padding over to the basin of water to wash herself as she muttered in a monotone voice, "Thank you master." She knew he was coming, could sense it like her own heartbeat as he pushed her against the table, water sloshing about as her hips dug into the hard ornate surface.

"You used to be so much more fun to torture. You used to scream so sweetly when my cock was inside you, thrashing and fighting and trying not to enjoy the pain I gave you. What happened to that fire inside of you, my sweet?" His words were honeyed, whispered in her ear as he pushed her harder into the wooden edge. Bruises forming to join the ones that would probably never heal. How long had she been his captive now? Days, months, years? She hadn't seen the sunshine in so long she wasn't even sure it was real anymore. Maybe this evil beast was able to suck out all existing light, not just hers.

"Answer me when I speak to you, pet." He sounded angry, maybe this time he'd finally lose his temper enough to kill her. Or he'd get bored and leave her to rot. She could always hope.

"Maybe it died when you brought me the severed head of my friend and made me look at it while you fucked me bloody." Again, voice monotone, she couldn't bring herself to care about the consequences of showing such disregard for him. Maybe he'd finally kill her this time, or maybe she was already dead and in hell. Could one bleed in hell?

E.N.D. chuckled before releasing her, turning her around and pushing her almost gently against the wall as he regarded her with hooded eyes. "Perhaps that was to harsh, but can you truly blame me? They wanted to take the one thing I love away from me. You should know by now I'm never letting you go."

Meeting his eyes unflinchingly, pewter to dead mocha, "You aren't capable of love. You know lust and anger and pain, but you don't know love; Pitiful creature that you are."

Anger ignited once again in those onyx eyes if his, and his hand wrapped around her throat while two of his fingers shoved forcefully into her cunt. It was one of his favorite things: to force her to come when she didn't want to. Pace fast and brutal as he attacked her clit, hand cutting off oxygen to her brain while his eyes bore into hers his teeth bared as he felt her coming close to her release, "come now!" broken gravel in his voice as her body did as he commanded, conditioned after years of these games to do as it was told. Her face didn't change though, and the dead look in her eyes stayed the same as their gazes connected. Unable to look into her broken gaze any longer he once more bit into the mating mark on her shoulder as he removed his fingers from her dripping core.

He dropped her like she'd burned him, watching as her body slumped to the floor without his weight holding her up. Her gaze didn't falter though, as he knelt before her. A mirthless chuckle tore through his lips as he regarded his porcelain wife. She was such a beautiful thing, even broken and beaten as she was. "To think, it only took ten years for me to break that pretty head of yours yet you say I'm the pathetic one."

Anger coursing through his body he kicked her legs as he left in a huff, trying not to think on the feeling of despair he felt at finally breaking his little doll.

 **Well….**

 **That just happened.**

 **My personal belief or writing style for E.N.D. is usually a dual personality of sorts, him being the more mature/sexual/predatory side of Natsu. In this one though, I made him the bad guy. I've never written anything like this and I'm actually super nervous to post it. So let me know what you think in the comments or in a private message.**

 **Toodles,**

 **~Dream**


	17. Court

**A little AU for you to make up for the darkness if the last post. Let me know what you think!**

The air was musty with the scent of incense burning through his nose as he made his way through the marble structure of zeref's palace. The shackles around his wrists were little more than distractions for all the good it would do at stopping him; even if they managed to repress his magic he was still inhumanly strong. The mages flanking him on either side would pose more of a threat, but at this point they were serving as his escort to see the emperor. Natsu's sharp vision cut through the dim light and smoke, making a mental note of all the faces he saw hidden in the shadows, before his eyes focused on his true target.

Zeref lounged in his throne, expression bored; Natsu would have bought the act if he couldn't see the humor in his brother's eyes and smell the excitement coming off him and the others around him. He searched for Lucy but she wasn't there. Gritting his teeth Natsu breathed through his nose, exhaling smoke past his lips as he tried to keep his temper in check. At least until he knew his girl was safe. After that, all bets were off.

Zeref simply smirked, "Oh my dear little brother, come to play have you? Or is it that girl you're wanting to see?"

"Where is she, Zeref?" his voice was pitched low, gravel in his throat as he tried to lock onto Lucy's scent.

"Oh the delectable little thing will be down momentarily, I just had to put on a few finishing touches before she was ready for my court." Zeref's voice remained monotone, his boredom seeping through as he rested his chin in his hand. Relaxed, as if he wasn't about to get his head ripped from his shoulders. "Tell me Natsu, have you actually fucked her yet or were those images I saw in her head just her imagination?"

A growl tore through Natsu's throat before he could catch himself, lurching forward and dragging the two mages along with him as they tried to hold him back. "If you've hurt her I swear that not even the god that gave you immortality will be able to stop me from killing you." He heard the woosh of the steal lance coming down before he felt the weapon strike him across his back; It shattered on impact. As his rage built Natsu felt his leash on his magic relinquish, the cuffs around his wrists breaking like twigs as the heat began to rise.

Ripping the collar off his throat, the fire mage rotated his neck at the feel of freedom before settling his eyes on the dark wizard. His once brilliant emerald eyes now the color of tar, so full was his rage that not even the whites of his sclera showed anymore. He was pleased to note in some part of his brain that the scent of fear increased as his guards burned themselves trying to reign him in. His smile widened as the courtroom grew hot enough to melt, his incisors seeming to elongate as he shot towards the throne. Fist on fire as the palace burned around them, Natsu was nearly there until a flash of golden hair and the smell of sunshine and parchment invaded his nose. He stopped himself just shy of Lucy as she stood in defense of the black wizard.

"Lucy!" The overwhelming feeling of joy at seeing her alive and safe plummeted as he took her in. Her normally expressive mocha eyes were dull, no sparkle of mischief or laughter to be found. Her hair was loose around her shoulders, but it didn't hide the collar around her throat. The long flowing skirt settled around her legs, the golden bra glinting in the flames that were still burning around them. He had her dressed like a court whore and it made his vision turn red.

Natsu took a step back, observing the blonde as she moved closer to Zeref, the man's fingers twirling a strand of her hair. "Good job, my pet."

"Thank you master," The blonde responded in a monotone voice.

Natsu's rage increased even more as he witnessed Lucy under Zeref's control. He'd promised the blonde years ago that she'd never again be subjected to a man's will and here she was like a puppet on a string for a bastard that wouldn't fucking die. It's set the pinkettes pulse on fire to witness his beautiful girl like this.

"Lucy, fight this." He pleaded, "I know you can you're too fuckin' stubborn to let this bastard control you."

The blonde remained motionless, those dead eyes locked on him unseeing as Zeref continued to play with the golden curls falling down her back. It tore at his heart and felt like a knife to the gut to see her look at him without recognition.

"It's no use Natsu, the poison running through her veins gives me complete control over her, and the collar around her neck keeps her powers from fighting against it." Zeref hummed. "The true irony is that if you hadn't claimed her as your mate she never would have been targeted in the first place. But now I have a beautiful new slave to keep me company and once you're out of the way there won't be anything stopping me from doing whatever I like with her."

Natsu's snarl tore through the courtroom, the temperature of his body rising in response to his claimed being touched by another. The sand on the floor started turning to glass with the immense heat and he could smell the fear coming from their audience. If Zeref wanted a show for his court, he'd give him one.

Zeref merely chuckled and snapped his fingers. In a flurry of silk and chiffon Lucy came at him with her Scorpio swords drawn; graceful in her attempts to behead him. Natsu dodged, accustomed enough to Lucy's fighting style to know her weaknesses, not that it would do him any good in the long run because he'd die before hurting her.

She was fast, slicing centimeters from his face as she danced in an out if range. Natsu continued to dodge, trying to figure out a way to make it passed her to Zeref without hurting his mate.

Then he noticed it, the slight hesitation of every swipe at him that could only be caught with enhanced eyesight like his. She was fighting the control as best she could, and he kicked himself for not realizing sooner. The same bond that stopped him from hurting her also stopped her from hurting him. No matter that she couldn't fight Zeref's control, the mating bond wouldn't allow harm to come to her dragon.

A vicious growl ripped its way from Natsu's chest as he recognized his opening. Dodging her attack, Natsu was able to get behind his little mate. One strong arm curling around her waist, the other hand wrapping around the collar at her throat as he held her imobile. She struggled in his arms, as he steadily let the heat of his body rise, his fanged grin close to her neck as he whispered in her ear. The deep, raspy voice she loved so much burning through the haze of Zeref's mind control. She could feel the heat of his magic burning through the poison in her body as her memory came back and with it control of her being. Her body relaxed into her dragon as she wrapped her hands around his and with one final tug the collar constricting her throat gave way and the haze went away completely.

Natsu's lips descended on her throat his fangs scraping across the mark on her neck and sending shivers down her spine. That smokey voice of his resonating in her ear as he ground his hips into her ass, the hardness of his cock making her breath catch in her throat. Natsu chuckled, hand tightening minutely around her throat, "You're in so much trouble when we get home, princess."

"Promise?" She whispered back, catching sight of his emerald eyes before they turned black again.

"As soon as I take care of this fucker."

"You're delusional if you think you're taking him on without me," She hissed.

Natsu thought to argue before he saw the rage in her eyes, that spark of fire that had been missing while she was under another man's control and he smiled an evil smile. Zeref may not be able to die, but he will wish he could by the time his mate was done with him. The thought probably shouldn't have turned the dragon slayer on so much, but he couldn't bring himself to care as the two shared a telling look before descending on the dead man walking.


End file.
